Les dessinateurs et vampires font ils bon ménages?
by erufu
Summary: Je n'ai pas vraiment de résumé. Si vous voulez savoir, je suis navrée, mais il faudra lire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette histoire mélange Twilight, et les trilogies de Pierre Bottero, toutes sur Ewilan. Histoire d'amour, principalement.
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Après en avoir lu un grand nombre, je me lance de l'autre coté de l'écran. Lol.  
Je tiens à dire que ni les personnages d'Ewiilan, ni de Twilight ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de respectivement Pierre Bottero, et de Stephenie Meyer.  
N'hésitez à laisser des commentaires, mais si possible instructifs. Bonne lecture....

* * *

Quand Ewilan s'endormit ce soir là, elle senti qu'elle allait le regretter. En effet, une seconde après avoir fermer les yeux elle se retrouva dans une clairière malheureusement  
familière. La clairière de Merwin. Cette vue fit remonter tonnes de souvenirs à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Comment elle était venue pour la première fois en Gwendalavir, les périples que ses amis et elle avaient traversé, ses amis… ils lui manquaient tous, des lunes avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu. Edwin et Ellana étaient partis loin de l'Empire, ils avaient décidé de vivre pour eux, paisiblement, loin de toute obligation impériale. Et pour cela Ewilan les enviait. La pensé d'Ellana l'amena à Salim…. Salim qui s'était rendu compte que pour lui la voie Marchombre et la voie de l'amour étaient deux voies bien distinctes et qu'il ne pouvait les confronter. Après le départ de Salim, Ewilan s'était doucement éloignée du monde, elle ne gardait contact qu'avec Akiro, son frère, qui lui avait ''sa'' Siam. Tout cela lui semblait si loin, alors qu'à peine un an s'était écoulé.

En observant plus attentivement la clairière, Ewilan eu peur, peur de perdre la vie qu'elle menait, la douce quiétude que lui apportait la routine. Elle avait trouvé une maisonnette perdue en pleine forêt. Là elle avait découvert que la méditation l'aidait à augmenter son don, à dépasser ses propres limites et ainsi à arpenter des chemins perdus dans les hautes spires. Des chemins tellement hauts qu'elle y ressentait une puissance infinie. Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là, avec l'aide de Siam, elle avait mené à bien un stage intensif (de longue durée) typiquement frontalier, pour lui apprendre à mener les armes. Cela avait été profitable pour les deux. En effet, suite à sa promesse de poser définitivement son sabre Siam en avait la nostalgie. Une nostalgie qui menaçait de détruire son couple avec Akiro. Or en donnant des cours à Ewilan, elle avait découvert qu'enseignait la pratique des armes lui convenait tout à fait. Elle avait retrouvé le plaisir d'avoir sa lame en main, et ne faisait plus couler de sang avec.  
« Hum, »  
Ewilan se retourna avec sursaut vers son interlocuteur qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver. Merwin. Elle avait raison, ça allait mal se terminer.  
« Excuse moi de te déranger dans ton sommeil Ewilan, mais la situation est critique... »  
Là ça commençait vraiment mal….  
« Il y a sur Terre un évènement qui menace de se produire, et qui s'il se produisait renverserait alors l'ordre établit. Cela conduirait alors à la chute de tous les mondes dans les ténèbres ! C'est pour cela Ewilan que tu dois intervenir, tu es la plus grande dessinatrice vivante, et l'entrainement que tu as reçus dernièrement fait de toi une guerrière hors pair ! »  
Hum, bien sur la fin du monde était arrivée, ah non la fin Des mondes !  
« Hum, fit-elle, et si vous m'expliquiez cet évènement catastrophique, et comment je peux l'empêcher de se produire ? »  
« Cette catastrophe à venir, comme tu dis, va se produire aux Etats Unis d'Amérique, dans un État nommé Washington. Je sais que cela à voir avec des créatures de l'ombre, mais hélas je ne peux t'en dire plus. Les étoiles sont mystérieuses au possible ! »  
Un retour sur Terre, se dit Ewilan, cela peut être bien finalement, une rupture plus qu'attendue avec Gwendalavir et ses alvariens. Et c'est suite à un très long soupir que Merwin entendit  
« Je pars quand ? »

Un scintillement dans des yeux bleus innocents  
Une mimique soulagée  
Un soupir exaspéré


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà la suite. Les premiers chapitres vont venir vite, mais la suite sera moins aisée.  
Bonne Lecture ....  


* * *

Charlie Swan était un chef de police très occupé en ce matin du 2 Août 2002. Peut être un peu trop pour un chef de police d'une petite ville comme Forks. Et en effet, son empressement n'avait aucun rapport avec cette petite bourgade de l'Etat de Washington. Charlie Swan avait accepté de prendre en charge une étudiante étrangère, française plus précisément. Il devait aller la chercher ce jour même. Le programme qu'il l'avait contacté, Erasmus s'il avait bonne mémoire, ne l'avait pas vraiment renseigné sur la jeune fille. Les seuls renseignements qu'il avait eut se résumaient à : jeune fille de 16 ans, surdouée à l'école, répondant au nom de Camille Sayan, nationalité française, et quand il avait voulut avoir une photo, au moins pour pouvoir la reconnaitre, ils lui avaient dit qu'il ne la manquerait pas. Ce dernier détail l'étonnait, mais bon c'était un fait commun, étranges étaient les français.

Il gara donc sa voiture de fonction au parking de l'aéroport de Port Angeles. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et il sourit doucement à la douce caresse du soleil sur ses bras. Charlie se dirigea vers les grandes portes de cet ancien bâtiment, il faisait frais à l'intérieur, la climatisation avait encore frappé. Le vol ayant du retard il dut patienter quelque temps, mais bientôt il vit le flot de passagers se presser de l'autre coté des barrages de sécurité. Les voyageurs passaient au compte goutte, il eut donc tout loisir de les observer attentivement. Il sut tout de suite qui elle était, l'organisme avait raison, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Grande, dans les une mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui était assez rare, mince, élancée, une peau tannée qui rappelait la couleur du miel au soleil, des longues boucles dorées, un visage fin, et des yeux qui lui mangeaient presque la face. Des yeux violets. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait, et pourtant il était sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lentilles. Autre fait étonnant, malgré sa taille, sa finesse la faisait paraître fragile. Et pourtant, elle avait sur les épaules un de ces gros sacs à dos militaires, qu'on ne voit portés que par des commandos. Elle avança vers lui alors qu'il lui faisait signe. L'image de fragilité qu'elle transportait s'effondra. Elle se mouvait avec tant de grâce qu'on avait le sentiment qu'elle était en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait, et cela donnait aussi une impression de dangerosité, de félinité quoique perturbante venant d'une personne aussi jeune.

Elle était maintenant à un pas de lui, et lui tendait la main, un sourire éblouissant flirtant avec ses lèvres. Il lui serra la main, presque dans un état second, avant de ressaisir. Il se présenta d'une voix sure, il en fut heureux, et lui répondit d'une voix douce et veloutée. Elle avait un accent français assez soutenu qu'il trouvait charmant. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture, tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Une fois installés, ils continuèrent leur discussion, mais sur des sujets un peu plus personnels.  
« -Alors, Camille dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir venir étudier aux US ?  
-Hum, et bien, premièrement pour améliorer mon anglais, faire de nouvelles expériences que j'espère enrichissantes, et … »Ewilan n'avait pas discuté avec un 'terrien' depuis fort longtemps, elle avait oublié leur curiosité naturelle.  
« -Oui ?  
-Oui, excusez moi, en fait mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années de cela, et même si j'ai réussit à passer à autre chose, le climat dans mon ancien lycée est assez pesant. Alors comme il ne me reste qu'une année à passer avant de pouvoir changer définitivement, j'ai décidé de la passer à l'étranger.  
-Oh, je suis vraiment navré pour tes parents, je ne savais pas…  
-Ne le soyez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, et le fait d'en parler ne m'apporte maintenant qu'une douce nostalgie. On m'a dit que vous aviez une fille ?  
-Oui, c'est exact, elle s'appelle Bella a un an de plus que toi. Même si vous allez vous retrouver dans la même classe.  
-Parlez moi d'elle, s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment hâte de la connaitre.  
-Et bien, elle est assez petite, des longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, et elle a des grands yeux couleur chocolat. » Avec un petit sourire il rajouta, «, et elle est d'une maladresse incroyable. Je crois que c'est la seule personne que je connais qui soit capable de trébucher sur un sol complètement plat !  
-Je vois, et sinon, qu'est ce qu'elle aime ? Quel est son genre de musique, de livre ? Excusez ma curiosité, mais je suis vraiment impatiente de la rencontrer.  
-Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. Sinon, ce qu'elle aime ? Il faut que tu sache qu'elle ne vit avec moi que depuis l'année dernière à peine, avant elle habitait à Phoenix, avec sa mère. Mais bon, une chose est sure je peux te dire qu'elle est follement amoureuse de son copain, Edward Cullen. C'est un des fils du médecin de Forks, Carlisle Cullen. Sinon, elle n'aime guère randonner, faire une activité physique en général, plus du genre tranquille à la maison. Comme livre, elle aime la littérature classique dans le genre de Jane Austen, Emilie Brönte, et autres. Par contre, si tu es impatiente de la rencontrer, il va falloir être patiente. Elle est partie deux semaines en vacances en Alaska, avec les Cullen. Elle ne rentre que dans quelques jours.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je saurais l'être. »  
Et c'est sur ces paroles que se clôtura la conversation. Pendant le reste du voyage Charlie se concentra sur la route, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Ewilan (ou Camille) se contenta de regarder, à travers la vitre de la portière, le paysage qui défilait. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour être dehors, ici à défaut d'être chez elle, à courir à travers les bois, au lieu d'être dans cette voiture qui polluait l'air environnent. Elle réfléchit à ce que Charlie lui avait apprit sur sa fille, Bella. Elle doutait fortement, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elles s'entendent bien. Ewilan avait l'habitude de bouger, d'être en plein air, et s'il y avait une chose avec laquelle elle avait du mal, c'était bien les gens qui ne savaient pas aligner trois pas sans trébucher. Il lui faudrait être patiente effectivement. Elle sentit un sourire revenir sur ses lèvres tandis que le paysage devenait de moins en moins humanisé et plus la 'verdure ' devenait présente. Elle ne savait si c'était à cause de son statu de dessinatrice, de presque frontalière ou tout simplement à son statu d'alvariene, mais elle sentait comme un lien entre la nature et son âme. Comme si elle dépérissait dès que la nature venait à manquer.

C'est sur ces méditations, que Charlie gara la voiture devant le porche de la maison. Alors qu'elle en descendit pour prendre son sac, Ewilan en profita pour admirer la maison dans laquelle elle allait vivre pendant la prochaine année. Elle semblait être classique pour les gens d'ici. Il ne servait à rien de dire qu'elle était loin de tous les standards alvariens. Sans le savoir elle eut les mêmes pensées que Bella avant elle, en se disant que Charlie n'était vraiment pas encombrant, tandis qu'il la laissait seule dans sa nouvelle chambre. Cette dernière n'était pas grande, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Après tout, une chambre n'était pas un lieu où on passait la majorité du temps, donc bon. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps de ranger ses affaires. Une fois ses occupations finies, elle descendit voir Charlie. Il était devant la télévision, à voir ce qui s'apparentait, d'après ses souvenirs à un match de baseball. Etant donné que le baseball n'était pas très populaire en France, elle ne l'avait visionné que peu de fois, avant de partir pour Gwendalavir. Elle s'assit donc à ses cotés sur le canapé et entreprit avec son aide à en apprendre les règles. Etant une élève très rapide et douée, elle ne mit que quelque minute pour tout assimiler, et commença à faire des commentaires avec Charlie sur la façon de jouer des joueurs, etc.… Autant, la conversation dans la voiture ne les avait pas énormément rapprochés, autant celle-ci donna lieu à une complicité naissante. La nuit venue, ils grignotèrent rapidement quelque chose et se dirent bonne nuit.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Camille puisse s'endormir. Elle avait en effet du mal à se faire à cette nuit pleine de bruits, qui différait tellement des nuits calmes et étoilées qu'il y avait en Gwendalavir. Au bout de maints et maints roulements dans son lit, elle finit par tenter de joindre son frère malgré la barrière des mondes. Etant donné que son pouvoir avait considérablement évolué depuis qu'elle avait essayé pour la première fois, elle se dit pourquoi pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle perçut un « moui ?» ensommeillé dans sa tête. Elle faillit en pleurer de soulagement, elle avait toujours la possibilité de joindre sa famille ! Et, se dit-elle avec un temps d'arrêt, d'après la voix ensommeillée de frère, elle aurait peut être dut attendre la journée pour essayer, il n'y avait pas de décalage horaire entre les mondes après tout. Tant pis pour les regrets, elle avait son frère, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Elle lui répondit donc, et discuta avec lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la prenne, peu de temps après.

Les jours qui suivirent son arrivée furent paisibles. Sa complicité avec Charlie atteignait chaque jour un nouveau stade, il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'ils soient très amis, et bien que ce n'était pas une relation père fille qui les liait, l'affection et le souci de l'autre y étaient très présents. Ewilan prenait petit à petit l'habitude de vivre sur Terre, et avait de plus en plus de facilité à cacher ses origines alvarienes. Elle avait quand même arrêtait de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait retenue des réflexions telle que « Par le sang des figés » ou encore « Par Merwin », cela aurait fait tâche dans le paysage.

Bella revenait le lendemain dans l'après midi. Inutile de dire que Charlie était excité comme une puce. Du moins pour les yeux attentifs de Camille. Un observateur normal l'aurait trouvé un peu plus énervé que d'habitude, mais rien de bien méchant. Camille trouvait cela mignon de voir un père excité autant par le retour de sa fille adorée. Après tout, si elle jouait ici le rôle d'une orpheline, la réalité n'en était pas très éloignée. Malgré le retour de ses parents, et surtout après les évènements liants Eléna et son père, elle conservait une relation amicale avec eux, un peu comme celle qu'elle avait avec Charlie, mais rien de parental. Elle n'avait pas le lien presque fusionnel qu'unissait souvent une mère à sa fille. C'est donc avec un grand sourire, qu'elle passa la journée à aider Charlie, pour ranger la maison, préparer un bon repas pour le retour de Bella. Doutant, et avec justesse, des capacités culinaires de Charlie, elle prit en main le repas et entreprit de faire un mélange alvarien/terrien. Apres tout s'ils lui demandaient quoi que ce soit, elle pourrait facilement le faire passer pour de la cuisine française. Le grand jour finit par arriver, et avec lui, un Charlie plus excité encore même si jusque là elle doutait fortement cela possible. Environ une heure avant la date prévue de son arrivée, ne supportant plus l'attitude de Charlie, même si elle la trouvait adorable, elle sortie faire un tour. Elle trouva rapidement un coin tranquille, à l'orée des bois. Elle y entreprit de se relaxer, d'ouvrir comme elle en avait l'habitude son esprit au monde merveilleux de l'Imagination. Elle laissa sa conscience se balader à son grés dans les spires, y monter le plus haut possible sans fournir un effort particulier. Elle ne voulait pas repousser les limites de son don, ou du moins essayer. Non, elle voulait seulement se relaxer dans un monde remplit de couleurs et de possibilités infinies. Elle n'avait eu le loisir de dessiner depuis son arrivée sur Terre, donc renouer avec les spires lui fit du bien, un bien fou. Trop tôt à son gout, elle entendit Charlie l'appeler, lui disant que Bella venait d'appeler disant qu'ils seraient là dans un petit quart d'heure. Respirant profondément une dernière fois, elle se leva avec souplesse et se dirigea tranquillement vers la maison en contre bas. Camille avait le sentiment que la soirée allait être longue, très longue. Retrouvant un Charlie étrangement calme, elle s'assit sur le canapé du salon, et attendit en sa compagnie. Le silence, toute fois non pesant, fut brisé par le bruis d'une voiture se garant dans l'allée. Charlie se leva tel un ressort et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers là porte, puis sous le porche à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. Ewilan, quant à elle prit son temps pour se lever et aller les saluer. Quand elle sortit, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un couple, ou plutôt une des moitiés du couple étant donnée que l'autre était enfouie dans les bras de Charlie. Ce fut donc sur ce fameux Edward que ses yeux se posèrent en premier lieu. Il était charmant, à tomber il fallait le dire. Grand, élancé, des cheveux cuivres dans tous les sens, une peau pale, des yeux dorés, un physique que certaines diraient de rêve. Pourtant pour Ewilan, il était beau, mais pour elle Salim le valait largement, et Liven. Liven. L'homme qui l'avait fait douter de son amour pour Salim, l'homme qu'elle avait perdu après l'avoir trouvé suite au départ de Salim. Elle l'avait aimé, peut être même plus que Salim, mais il lui avait été arraché par la dernière guerre qui avait eu lieu en Gwendalavir. Une guerre menée contre les derniers des Raïs. Elle n'avait put le sauver, alors qu'il tombait pour la sauver elle-même.

S'arrachant à ces malheureuses pensées, elle poursuivit son observation de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Edward regardait d'un œil attendrit Bella engloutie par les bras aimants de son père. Ewilan ne se troublait pas qu'il n'ait pas repérer sa présence, après tout elle savait être silencieuse quand elle le voulait, grâce aux enseignements combinés de Siam et d'Ellana. Elle se fit donc remarquer pas un discret raclement de gorge. Elle fut, par contre, grandement étonnée par la vitesse à laquelle Edward tourna ses yeux vers elle, ahurit comme s'il aurait du l'entendre. Quand il vrilla ses yeux aux siens, elle sentit une sorte de picotement au creux de sa nuque, et une présence toucher son esprit. Elle réagit alors à la vitesse de l'éclair, et barricada son esprit et de toutes intrusions possibles, sans toute fois ne rien laisser paraître. Pour se donner contenance, elle descendit doucement les marches jusqu'à atteindre Charlie et sa fille, mais tout en restant un peu en retrait pour ne pas interférer dans leur moment bien à eux. Après quelques minutes de plus, Charlie laissa partir sa fille, presque à regret. Camille pu alors l'examiner entièrement. Elle ressemblait bien à la description que Charlie avait fait d'elle. Petite, mince dans le genre molle, blanche pour quelque venant de Phoenix, un air fragile qui disait bien, attention je risque de tomber à tout moment. Ewilan dissimula un sourire et lui tendit chaleureusement la main tout en se présentant. Bella avait l'air quelque peu ébahie par son apparence, mais bon Ewilan savait que même dans Gwendalavir les yeux violets étaient rares, et que ce n'était pas dans des petites villes des US, qu'on a l'habitude de voir des jeunes filles dépassant les un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle ne se formalisa pas de voir qu'Edward lui fit un simple signe de tête en guise de bonjour, il n'avait pas l'air très tactile comme personne sauf avec sa copine. Alors qu'ils rentraient tous à l'intérieur, le temps s'était considérablement couvert ces derniers jours, Bella posait des questions de toutes sortes sur la France aux quelles Ewilan s'efforçait de répondre au mieux. Après tout elle n'avait pas mis un pied en France depuis quelques années, mais avait prit le temps de s'informer au mieux de la situation actuelle. Edward pendant ce temps répondait aux questions de Charlie sur leur séjour en Alaska. Au bout d'une petite heure, Edward annonça qu'il devait renter chez lui, et Bella l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Pendant ce temps Ewilan aida Charlie à mettre la table, et à sortir et finir de préparer le diner. Ils mangèrent à travers une conversation animée, discutant allégrement des vacances de Bella en Alaska, de la rentrée qui se profilée, des futures études envisagées, de sujets banals en fait. 'En fin de compte la journée ne s'est pas si mal passée' pensa Camille en se couchant.

Les jours continuèrent de passer, permettant à une routine de s'installer. Bella passant la majorité des jours avec son petit-ami, sauf quelque rares jours qu'elle passait soit en compagnie de Charlie, soit avec des amis à elle de Forks, ou à La Push, ce qu'Ewilan apprit être la réserve indienne du coin. Au fil des jours, Ewilan appris à connaitre Bella plus en détails, et à se rendre compte que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait fournir, elles ne seraient certainement jamais amies. Bella était tout simplement trop molle, ou du moins pas assez énergique dans la vie de tous les jours pour Ewilan. Sauf bien sur quand il s'agissait de son cher Edward, alors là, il fallait la voir ! Energique comme une puce, même pire… Bien sûr, Ewilan ne restait pas cloîtrée chez les Swann toute la journée, elle sortait souvent avec Bella quand elle allait voir ses amis de Forks. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'Angela, de Ben, de Jessica et de Mike. Un groupe de jeunes qui d'après elle représentait exactement la jeunesse actuelle de la Terre, si différente de la jeunesse alvariene. Ils étaient tellement immatures, mais aussi tellement naïf que d'une certaine façon elle les enviait. Elle s'était aussi aperçue des regards que la population masculine lui lançait, mais elle n'avait que faire. A travers le mois d'Août, Ewilan avait réussit à disparaitre dans les bois pour continuer son entrainement au sabre et autres armes, mais aussi pour dessiner.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un beau matin la rentrée arriva.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bella se réveilla ce matin là seule dans son lit. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'Edward avait du partir dans la nuit, comme toujours, une fois sûr qu'elle dormait profondément. Edward. Bella sourit grandement à sa pensée. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Ces vacances avaient été magnifiques, et ce séjour en Alaska, se réveiller tous les matins en compagnie d'Edward, ah ! Elle maudissait la rentrée. Tout en se levant pour se préparer, elle pensa à la nouvelle habitante de la maison Swann. Camille Sayan. Une jeune fille française avec un physique de top model, dont la beauté égalait à ses yeux celle Rosalie, et dont la façon de se mouvoir lui faisait penser aux vampires, même si elle ne leur en avait pas parlé. Camille se mouvait avec une grâce hors du commun, mais aussi avec une félinité qui lui inspirait un danger. Oui, la façon dont Camille se déplaçait la faisait paraitre dangereuse aux yeux de Bella. Et puis Edward qui lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir le jour de leur retour, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées ne lui inspirait guère confiance à l'égard de la jeune étrangère. Sur ces pensée assez sombres, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se prépara rapidement, et se hâta de déjeuner pour rejoindre Edward. Pendant qu'elle avalait son bol de céréales, Charlie demanda à Camille comment elle comptait aller au lycée. Bella reteint son souffle, espérant secrètement qu'elle n'aurait à partager la présence d'Edward durant le trajet. Le petit sourire qui se jouait sur les lèvres de Camille quand elle répondit, fit comprendre à Bella que son comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu pour la jeune française. Alors que Bella rougissait terriblement, Camille répondit qu'elle comptait s'y rendre à pieds. Alors que Charlie s'apprêtait à protester, elle lui dit qu'en France elle y avait l'habitude, qu'elle appréciait grandement ces petits trajets. Face à son obstination, Charlie capitula et lui indiqua comment se rendre au lycée.  
Une fois son bol finit, Bella rejoignit avec hâte Edward qui l'attendait dehors, devant sa Volvo. Avec un grand sourire, elle le logea dans ses bras, tandis qu'il la conduisait son siège.  
Installée dans l'antre réconfortant de la voiture Bella posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait vu Edward.  
« -Comment va Jasper ? Et Alice ? »  
En effet, suite à une de ses visions dont elle avait tu le contenu à tous sauf à Jasper, elle avait rompu avec ce dernier. Cela avait brisé le cœur de Bella de voir un couple qu'elle pensait fait pour l'éternité se briser comme ça. Elle vit Edward prendre une inspiration inutile avant de répondre.  
« -Ils vont plutôt bien somme toute. Ils ont gardé une complicité bien à eux. Malgré nos questions, Alice a refusé de nous parler de cette vision. Mais étrangement, ils ont l'air bien, libérés peut être depuis. Je dois avouer que sur ce point je suis sans réelle réponse. En tout cas, je fais confiance à Alice, elle n'aurait pas agit comme ça si toutes les possibilités ne conduisaient pas à sa vision. » Il finit par un sourire triste. Bella comprenait, après tout Alice et Jasper sont ses frères et sœurs et les voir tristes quoi qu'il en dise devait le toucher. Bella avait quand même le désir un peu égoïste de les voir se remettre ensembles. Après tout, si Edward voyait que même des couples fait pour durer, comme celui de Jasper et Alice, se brisaient, qu'est ce qu'il penserait du leur ? Accepterait-il de la transformer ? Elle en doutait. La caresse glacée d'Edward sue sa joue lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient devant le lycée. Il sortit, lui ouvrit la portière, et se dirigea vers le reste de sa famille, elle à ses cotés. Le reste des Cullen était là tous appuyés contre la voiture de Rosalie. Etrangement comme avait dit Edward, Alice et Jasper avaient l'air serein, comme si leur rupture les avait soulagés d'un poids sur leurs épaules. Jasper quoi qu'il en soit avait encore ce regard étrange qui signifiait, Bella l'avait apprit, qu'il se retenait de sauter sur tout humain mouvant. Rosalie, toujours aussi sublime était accrochée au bras d'Emmett, et discutait allégrement avec Alice. Emmett lui essayer de distraire Jasper avec plus ou moins de succès. Ils formaient à eux tous une bande à part, composée des plus beaux spécimens des environs et même du monde d'après Bella. Quoique Camille, en étant humaine les égalisait en matière de beauté. En parlant d'elle Bella l'aperçut à travers les vitres du secrétariat en train de discuter avec Mme Colle. Cela lui fit penser à sa propre rentrée à Forks, et de ce fait à Edward. Etrange, comme toutes ses pensées la menaient à Edward. Elle se demandait en quelle classe serait Camille, après tout elle avait un an de moins qu'elle, donc elle devrait être en Sophomore, mais bon, elle n'était pas au courant des différences de niveau entre la France et les US. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble, vers les tableaux du hall pour voir en quelle classe ils étaient et pour voir leur emploi du temps. Quand Bella parcourue des yeux la liste des classes, elle eu la surprise de voir que Camille serait en Senior , avec tous les cours en niveau avancé, comme Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice. Elle ne pensait pas que la différence de niveau était telle, mais bon comme elle était avec Edward pour la majorité des ses cours, elle n'y pensa plus. La matinée se passa tranquillement, les cours s'enchainaient, elle restait aux cotés d'Edward, les autres élèves même s'ils les regardaient avec envie parfois, avait trouvé un autre sujet de conversation. En effet, Forks étant une petite ville peu de chose se produisaient, un seul nom était donc sur toutes les lèvres, Camille Sayan. Il faillait dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue aussi. Mais Edward et elle ne s'en préoccupaient pas, ils étaient ensembles dans leur petite bulle, loin du monde extérieur. Quand ils rejoignirent la cantine pour la pause, ils eurent la surprise de voir Rosalie et Jasper chuchoter vivement tout en lançant des regards discrets vers la table où étaient Mike, Jessica, Angela et les autres… et Camille.  
Bella, avec une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur, se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'ils s'en préoccupent autant. Mais peut être que ce qui la blessait le plus était le fait que Rosalie ne la regarde avec aucune haine, même avec une certaine lueur bienveillante dans ses yeux.

Jasper n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient au lycée depuis à peine cinq minutes et déjà les odeurs de tous ces étudiants, tout ce sang qu'il sentait vibrer dans les veines de ces lycéens menaçait de le rendre fou. Il était reconnaissant à Emmett de le distraire du mieux qu'il pouvait, il lui envoya alors une onde de reconnaissance profonde à laquelle Emmett répondit par un grand sourire. Sourire. Il n'en avait guère eu l'occasion ces derniers temps. Son Alice, non Alice maintenant, avait rompu avec lui. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, ils étaient ensemble depuis des décennies maintenant et tout ce passait bien entre eux, merveilleusement bien. Alors sentant sa détermination, il lui avait demandé pourquoi au moins. Elle lui avait expliqué, rien qu'à lui. Elle avait eu une vision, une de ses p**** de visions. Alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver, elle lui avait que tous les chemins menaient à cet avenir, que pour une fois il était certain, qu'elle en était sûre. Il lui avait demandé qu'est ce que l'avenir lui réservait, souriant presque à son entrain pourtant habituel, et elle lui avait répondu. Elle l'avait vu heureux, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il l'était avec elle , elle lui dit plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle lui dit qu'il allait trouver son âme sœur, qu'il allait enfin connaitre la paix de l'âme et pouvoir être heureux au-delà de toutes limites possibles. Alors il avait acquiescé. Il ne pouvait faire rien d'autre, tandis qu'elle lui promettait tous le bonheur du monde dans un avenir certain. Car il était un homme avant tout, même un non humain, et comme tous, il aspirait au bonheur. Il était heureux d'avoir conservait avec Alice, leur naturelle complicité. Bien sûr toute la famille avait été choquée, mais ils avaient compris en voyant l'air soulagé qu'Alice et lui portait depuis. Perdu dans ses pensées pour ne pas se concentrer sur le sang environnant, il se laissa conduire en cours par une Rosalie pressée. Malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser Rosalie était une femme en or. Elle était loin de l'image de garce au cœur de glace qu'elle donnait aux autres. Ou plutôt à Bella. C'était juste dans un esprit de conservation et de protection envers sa famille qu'elle faisait cela. Il la comprenait, lui non plus n'était pas le plus empressé de recevoir Bella dans leur famille. Rosalie sentait bien les personnes et elle n'avait pas apprécié dès la première seconde. Point. Mais bon, elle faisait le bonheur d'Edward pour l'instant, alors comme Rosalie, il se taisait, même si Rose avait plus de mal à le faire que lui.  
Il regagna le monde extérieur en même temps que sa place en cours. Rosalie s'étant assise aux cotés d'Emmett qui les avait rejoint, il prit place seul au dernier rang de libre. Il ne s'en préoccupait guère. C'était même mieux, il n'aurait pas à sentir d'humain à ses cotés pendant des heures tout en devant se retenir. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, une dernière étudiante se précipita par la porte, en tendant une feuille bleue au professeur. Ce devait être la nouvelle étudiante. Mais alors que Jasper s'apprêtait à l'examiner physiquement, la porte se ferma, rabattant de plein fouet l'odeur de la jeune fille vers lui. Il s'attendait à devoir se retenir de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne vint. A la place il put sentir à pleine narines l'odeur la plus douce, sucrée, sauvage aussi qu'il lui était donné de sentir. Mais rien ne vint. Alors qu'une odeur comme celle-ci aurait du le faire sortir de ses gonds, rien ne vint. Il n'était pas attiré pas cette odeur, il était possédé par elle, elle le calmait, l'apaisait, mais ne lui donnait pas envie de boire le sang qui allait avec. En se tournant vers Rosalie et Emmett, il vit que ces derniers le regardait avec crainte et attention, comme s'ils craignaient avec raison que face à une telle odeur il ne puisse pas se retenir, mais il leur renvoya un sourire de mille feu. Il sourit encore plus en voyant leur air soulagé mais aussi intrigué. Il allait leur parler, leur expliquer, quand le professeur présenta la nouvelle étudiante à la classe. Camille Sayan. Se tournant vers elle, Jasper eu alors tout le loisir de la contempler. Elle était magnifique. Pour lui plus belle encore que Rosalie. Une peau couleur miel, des long cheveux blonds comme les blés retenus en chignon lâche duquel des mèches rebelles s'échappaient, un visage qu'il voyait de trois quarts, mais qu'il devinait fin. Elle était grande, plus que Rosalie, moins qu'Edward, mais pas de beaucoup. Sa silhouette était élancée, mais avait un air sauvage, un air de combattante acharnée. Il l'entendit se présenter en quelques mots à la classe. Française, son accent était définitivement charment, adorable. Jasper sortit de sa semi rêverie quand le professeur demanda à la jeune fille de s'installer à ses cotés. Il releva son visage vers elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Il faillit oublier de respirer, enfin même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, et le mot était faible ! Ils étaient indescriptibles. D'un violet profond vers le centre de la pupille et qui s'éclaircissait vers le bord de l'iris. Il n'avait jamais vu telle couleur, même chez les vampires. Son choc dura une fraction de seconde, il se ressaisit, lui sourit tout en se présentant. C'était nouveau et rafraichissant pour lui de pouvoir discuter avec une humaine sans avoir envie de la tuer à chaque instant. Durant tout le cours, Jasper se concentra sur les émotions de la jeune fille à ses cotés. Ils étaient puissants et pourtant difficile à déchiffrer. Il ressentait de la tristesse, de l'envie, un peu de gène, à ce qu'il pensait, mais surtout une envie de sortir et de se déchainer. Il la sentait bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme quelqu'un de claustrophobe qui veut sortir d'une pièce trop étroite, comme quelqu'un qui a toujours vécut à l'extérieur et qui doit passer son temps à l'intérieur. Elle le fascinait littéralement. Une chose était sûre, il ne se lasserait jamais de son odeur. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, il commença la conversation  
« -Alors, comment trouves tu les cours ? » Pathétique il savait, mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Heureusement elle n'eu pas l'air d'avoir la même pensée que lui à son égard.  
« -Hé bien, différent que dans mon ancien lycée, plus calme, mais aussi plus soporifiques. Maintenant je sais qu'il va me falloir une grande tasse de thé tous les lundis matins. »Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Tout en continuant de discuter avec elle jusqu'à leur prochain cours, Jasper se demandait si c'était elle la fille de la vision d'Alice. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, comme pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de la mordre alors qu'il était plus qu'attiré par son odeur, pourquoi aussi cette même odeur le relaxait et le rendait en paix avec lui-même. Pourquoi rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix était un délice à ses oreilles. Ils eurent cours ensembles pendant encore une heure. Puis, presqu'avec un déchirement à son cœur pourtant mort, Jasper parti à son prochain cours de son coté. Il ne rejoignit ses frères et sœurs qu'a la pause. Lorsqu'Alice le vit, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire qui lui confirmèrent ses pensées sur cette nouvelle étudiante. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur. En s'asseyant près d'Alice il lui souffla un merci à l'oreille. Il manquait encore tout le monde à leur table. Rosalie et Emmett furent les prochains à les rejoindre. Alors qu'Emmett engager la conversation avec Alice sur un prochain match possible en fonction de ses prévisions météo, Jasper fut assaillit de questions par Rosalie.  
« -Comment t'es tu retenu en première heure ? J'ai senti son odeur, elle surpasse largement tout ce que j'ai jamais pu sentir. Comment as-tu fais ??  
-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Son odeur me fascine, me transporte, mais rien, je n'ai aucune envie de la mordre. Elle ne me tente en aucune manière ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais être près d'elle est un véritable délice, je peux lui parler normalement ! Et mieux, son odeur m'apaise, alors que j'étais près d'elle, aucune autre odeur est venue me tenter. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça, c'est…. Je n'ai pas les mots pour le décrire…  
-C'est merveilleux Jasper, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ! Et puis, elle me plait. Alice le savait n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez rompus, elle avait vu que tu la rencontrerais ?  
-Alice savait, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu, mais elle m'a dit que je finirais avec mon âme sœur quoiqu'il arrive. Elle m'a dit que c'était mieux pour nous deux, et qu'elle aussi allait trouver le bonheur.  
-C'est bien Alice ça… »Finit-elle en lançant un regard chaleureux vers Alice. Pendant toute la 'pause' alors que les autres discutaient, Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer discrètement Camille tandis qu'elle papotait avec le garçon en face d'elle. Et pour la première fois, au lieu de ressentir la jalousie étreindre le cœur des autres, elle déchira son propre cœur bien que mort. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Qu'avait-il de si intéressant à lui raconter ? Il devait se calmer, il n'en pouvait plus, Jasper allait devenir fou ! Alors que près d'elle son odeur le calmait, quand il en était éloigné, elle le rendait fou, l'attirait comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait envie posséder cette odeur, non en buvant le sang qui s'y apparenté, mais en clamant sa propriétaire comme sienne. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il se leva d'un bond élégant, et se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas limites humains.  
Une fois que l'air froid frôla ses joues, Jasper resta stoïque, en apprécia la caresse quelques secondes avant de courir à travers les bois. Il devait chasser ! Sûrement que le surplus de sang dans son organisme l'aiderait à se contrôler. Quand il fût en pleine forêt, perdu dans les bois, il laissa ses sang le guider, prendre le commandement à sa place, et il chassa. Il ne revint qu'à la tombée de la nuit à sa maison. Esmée l'attendait au seuil de la porte. En l'étreignant comme seule une mère peut le faire, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille,  
« Alice et Rose m'ont tout raconté, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Jasper. »  
Il répondit à son étreinte. Il l'aimait, et ressentait de plein fouet l'amour et la joie qui émanaient de cette petite silhouette qu'il avait apprit à considérer comme se mère. La soirée se passa agréablement bien. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci que Jasper avait la nostalgie du sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'endormir pour calmer ses nerfs jusqu'au matin, avant de la revoir… la revoir, une idée germa dans l'esprit du vampire, Il pouvait la voir maintenant s'il le désirait. Après tout, les capacités vampiriques lui permettaient de pouvoir observer la jeune fille sa qu'elle ne remarque sa présence, sans faire de bruit. A la seconde où cette idée lui vint, Jasper était déjà à la moitié du chemin. En arrivant devant la maison, l'odeur d'Edward le stoppa. Il avait oublié, dans sa précipitation, que c'était aussi la maison où habitait Bella. En fermant soigneusement ses pensées, la bible en hébreux avait décidément du succès ce soir là, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où l'Odeur émanait le plus. Se propulsant avec souplesse vers le haut il atteignit sans bruit une branche environnante. La fenêtre était grande ouverte malgré la fraicheur de la nuit. Se penchant délicatement vers la fenêtre, Jasper eut le souffle coupé en apercevant la forme de Camille enroulée dans les draps, elle semblait tellement paisible ! Il senti tous son corps se relaxer à sa vue. Son odeur était moins forte que dans la journée, comme étouffée. Elle lui faisait pourtant autant d'effets. Camille ne parlait pas dans son sommeil, mais ce n'était rien. Même ça calmer le sentiment d'épieur qui lui étreignait le cœur. En une fraction de seconde il senti Edward être à ses cotés. Il ne dit rien, mais la présence de son frère lui fit comprendre que le jour allait bientôt se lever, qu'il fallait donc partir. Sur le chemin du retour Jasper ne prononça un mot. Edward finit par le faire en lui disant qu'il était heureux pour lui et qu'il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, qu'il comprenait maintenant la réaction d'Alice, et que si c'était mieux comme ça alors soit. Jasper le remercia silencieusement pour ses mots en lui envoyant une onde de gratitude. Edward lui fit un signe de tête et partis vers sa chambre pour se préparer.  
Les jours s'enchainèrent dans une routine bien huilée. Dans la journée, Jasper faisait tout son possible pour devenir amis avec Camille, mais sans paraitre trop insistant. Ils apprenaient doucement à se connaitre, même si à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient leur vie personnelle Jasper sentait que Camille lui dissimulait plusieurs choses, et même en se référant à l'importance du malaise qu'elle ressentait alors, cela devait être important. Mais bon, il ne s'en formalisait pas, lui-même lui cachait ce qu'il était. Et tous les soirs, après la tombée de la nuit, il allait chez elle, l'observer dormir. Il comprenait le comportement d'Edward l'année précédente. Regarder un être cher dormir paisiblement était tellement reposant. Il n'avait pas demandé à son frère ce que Camille pensait de lui, et Edward lui avait avoué que ses pensées lui restaient bloquées. Mais que ce n'était pas comme avec Bella, non, il avait plus l'impression que ce blocage était volontaire. Jasper s'était étonné en premier lieu, puis s'était dit qu'une jeune fille dont le sang avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, pouvait bien être capable de bloquer ses pensées à son fouineur de frère.

Quand Ewilan partie de la maison de Charlie le matin de la rentée, elle se sentait bien. Le fait de marcher tranquillement, même sur la route lui faisait du bien, plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle commençait à se dire que finalement elle allait peut être supporter son séjour sur Terre. Quand elle atteignit le lycée, elle soupira une bonne fois pour toute et se dirigea à grand pas vers le premier bâtiment en vue, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux regards qui lui brûlaient la nuque. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle ne se fondait pas dans le décor. Après tout, à quoi pensait Merwin ? Qu'une jeune alvariene, dessinatrice, guerrière, allait pouvoir se déguiser en petite lycéenne quelconque ? Et bien non, elle ne pouvait pas. Mon dieu ! Rien que sa façon de marcher la dénonçait. La tête haute, sûre d'elle, une démarche mélange de frontalier et de marchombre. Enfin, elle se força à rejoindre la réalité quand elle atteignit la porte du secrétariat. Une femme d'un certain âge, dotée d'une impressionnante crinière flamboyante lui adressa un grand sourire. Savant d'avance qui elle était, cette femme s'empressa de lui donner tout un tas de documents colorés, et de lui surligner sur ce qui semblait être un plan du lycée les chemins pour se rendre en classe. Ewilan se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard à courir littéralement dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle atteignit la porte juste avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Elle se dirigea vers le professeur avec un sourire qu'elle espérait timide. Elle devait finalement être capable de jouer la comédie, puisque celui qui lui renvoyât fut réconfortant et brillant. Il se présenta, elle oublia son nom à la seconde où il lui dit, la présenta au reste de la classe, et lui indiqua une place libre au près d'un certain Jasper Hale. Elle se sentait jeune et à la fois beaucoup plus vielle que tous ces étudiants qui avait facilement deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle rejoignit sa place en silence, et tourna doucement sa tête vers celui qui partageait son rang pour se présenter. Elle oublia momentanément de respirer. Elle avait sous les yeux le plus beau spécimen masculin qui lui fût donné de voir. Il avait l'air grand, un visage fin, des traits droits, une peau pale, blanche même, des yeux dorés qui s'accordaient parfaitement à ses mèches bouclées. Si ce n'est pour les yeux, il lui faisait penser à Liven, mais en même temps en était très éloigné. Elle lui sourit, et essaya de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur le cours, qui malgré le caractère enjoué du professeur était d'un ennui profond. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle ne put empêcher un léger soupir de s'échapper. Le jeune homme à ses cotés essaya alors d'entamer la conversation. Sa timidité la fit sourire, il avait un coté sensible, et en même temps on devenait chez lui un coté dangereux, sauvage. Elle se demandait s'il était relié par un quelconque lien à Edward Cullen. Elle avait la même impression de dualité en l'observant. Elle participa attentivement à la conversation, se régalent secrètement du son de sa voix, qui sonnait pour elle comme la plus douce des mélodies qu'elle avait entendu. Quand ils durent se séparer, elle sentie son cœur se sérer étrangement.  
Elle avait mathématiques, cela lui fit penser à la première fois qu'elle avait vu Salim, dans le collège publique de son ancienne ville. C'est donc avec un sourire à la fois triste et attendrit qu'elle rejoignit sa salle de cours. Elle y trouva Mike, un des amis de Bella. Etant d'un an en dessous, il devait avoir pris un niveau avancé en maths. Elle lui sourit quand il lui fit signe de s'installer près de lui. En chuchotant il la salua, lui demanda comment la rentré se passait, et la prévint que ce prof était un vrai sadique de réputation. Cette dernière remarque fit monter un tremblement amusé à ses lèvres. Par Merwin, si après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle se laissait terrifier par un vulgaire professeur de mathématiques, c'est qu'elle était tombée bien bas. Le silence le plus complet se fit à l'entrée du prof dans la salle. Il lui fit penser à Edwin, dans sa manière à user de sa réputation, de ce qu'il savait inspirer, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle sentit qu'elle allait l'aimer. Le professeur, doté d'un visage sans âge était assez petit, un peu rond, avec des lunettes ronde sous des yeux qu'on devinait aiguisés.  
« -Bon, voyons voir ce que nous amène cette promotion. Hum, que vois je ? Mme Malki ? Je pensais que dans un éclair de lucidité, vous aviez compris que les mathématiques resteraient à jamais obscures pour vous ? Mr Newton, je tiens à vous avertir qu'on ne peut vivre d'espoir, alors ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions cette année. Oh oh, que vois-je ? Une nouvelle élève ? Ah oui, la jeune française. Et bien Mlle Sayan, j'espère que votre niveau en mathématiques ne sera pas entaché par la médiocrité de celui de vos camarades.  
-Je ne l'espère pas non plus, Monsieur. » Répondit Ewilan avec un grand sourire. Oui elle allait définitivement aimer les cours de mathématiques.  
« -Vous m'en voyez ravis Mlle, alors pour nous fixer les idées pourquoi ne pas aller au tableau nous montrer vos performances ? »  
Avec un grand sourire, Ewilan se leva d'un mouvement souple, comme si l'air ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau d'un pas sûr, et se tourna vers l'enseignant en attente, de ce qu'elle savait allait être impossible à résoudre pour n'importe quel étudiant de cette classe. Mais ce que l'enseignant allait découvrir, c'est que Camille était loin d'être une étudiante comme les autres, et qu'elle était engagée aussi loin voir plus que lui sur la voie des mathématiques.  
« - Bon, alors pourquoi ne pas étudier la courbe r=cos(θ)/ (sin(θ)-cos(θ)), pour commencer ? »  
Ewilan sourit quand elle entendit les exclamations étouffées derrière elle. Le professeur jubilait, mais elle lui fit rapidement ravaler ses paroles acides alors qu'elle prenait une craie et commençait à faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. C'était loin d'être niveau de l'année, mais ce n'en était pas à des années lumières non plus. Et puis, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé la géométrie. Alors qu'elle posait la craie, finissait de se relire, elle se retourna vers son enseignant avec un air innocent et sincère sur le visage. Il ne la regardait pas avec des yeux ronds, juste avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Il la laissa rejoindre sa place dans un silence étrangement pesant. Puis pour reprendre contenance, se racla la gorge et déclara :  
« -Et bien, Mlle Sayan, j'espère que vous ne vous reposerez pas sur vos lauriers cette années ! Quand à vous autre, au travail ! Ce n'est pas un bac à sable ici, alors sortez vos stylos, premier chapitre Nombres Complexes ! »  
Et c'est ainsi que le cours continua. Ewilan n'écoutait le cours que d'une oreille semi attentive, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Non, elle ne cessait de penser à son entrevue avec Jasper. Dire qui l'intriguait était faible. Il la fascinait. Camille ne cessait de se demander si les créatures de l'ombre que Merwin avait mentionné étaient Edward et Jasper. Certes ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun lien à sa connaissance, Bella ne lui avait pas parlé de la famille de son petit-ami, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'y intéresse de trop près. Cependant, s'il y avait quelque chose dont Ewilan était sûre, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, ou du moins pas tout à fait. Elle sursauta presque quand la sonnerie retentie. Mon dieu il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ce qui l'entourait si elle ne voulait se trahir devant n'importe qui. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de classe, Mike l'assaillit de questions sur sa performance en maths. Elle sortie l'excuse, banale selon elle, qu'outre la différence de niveau flagrante entre la France et les US, les mathématiques avaient toujours été sa matière favorite et qu'elle prenait des cours annexes en France. Il parût ne pas se formaliser de l'excuse bricolée à la dernière minute et au contraire sembla l'accepter assez bien. Tout en la présentant aux autres de ses amis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Par la Grande Dévoreuse, pensa Ewilan, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, c'était bien leur régime alimentaire ! La nourriture alvariene lui manquait plus que tout. Elle n'attrapa donc qu'une bouteille d'eau et une pomme avant de rejoindre Mike, Eric, Jessica et d'autres. Ewilan s'assit avec eux, et les écouta parler de tout et de rien. Elle trouvait Eric très divertissant, il avait un humour qui dans un sens lui rappelé celui de Salim. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire ouvertement à des propos qu'il tenait à propos des profs, ou quand il les refaisait. Alors qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement, elle sentie Angela lui toucher l'épaule. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers elle, cette dernière lui chuchota à l'oreille,  
« -Il y a que Jasper Hale qui te mate depuis tout à l'heure. »Ewilan leva un sourcil à cette remarque et tourna discrètement les yeux vers la table que lui indiquait Angela. Elle avait donc raison, Edward, Jasper puis un autre jeune homme et trois filles dont Bella étaient attablés tous ensemble, isolés. Seule Bella mangeait. Elle se pencha vers Angela pour demander des informations sur eux.  
« -Ceux sont les Cullen et les Hale. Jasper et Rosalie, sa sœur jumelle sont les Hale, Edward, Emmett et Alice sont les Cullen. Ils ont été adopté par le docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme. Emmett et Rosalie sont en couple, Jasper et Alice l'étaient mais ils se sont séparés durant l'été, et bien, sûr mais tu dois le savoir Edward est avec Bella. Ils ne sont pas très ouverts aux autres. Bella est la première fille avec qui Edward sort ici. Et tu es la première fille à qui Jasper porte attention depuis Alice.  
-Je vois »  
Ewilan était intriguée. En observant de plus près les trois membres qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, elle s'aperçue que comme entre Edward et Jasper, à part la couleur de leur yeux et la blancheur de leur peau, ils n'avaient rien en commun. C'était étrange, et elle se promit de se renseigner à leur propos. Après tout, plus sa mission finissait rapidement, plus elle rentrerait tôt chez elle. La journée se finit tant bien que mal. Elle se fit encore remarquer en sport. Ils avaient commencé endurance, et il fallait dire que la plupart des voyages se faisant à pieds en Gwendalavir, on devenait très vite endurant, surtout quand il fallait couvrir de longue distance en courant.  
La nuit de la rentrée, étrangement, elle se sentie tout à coup apaisée, comme si une présence était venue veiller sur elle, gardant son sommeil. Les jours suivirent, se ressemblant. Elle n'eu droit qu'à peu de détails intéressant sur les Cullen de la part de Charlie. Elle sentie quand même la quasi vénération que Charlie vouait à Carlisle. La présence n'avait pas quitté ses nuits mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres, elle avait la sensation d'être en sécurité quand elle dormait. Que quelqu'un la protégeait durant son inconscience. Elle n'avait plus pu joindre Akiro depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle n'avait plus dessiné non plus. Mais elle s'abandonné toujours à des séances de relaxation quand elle en avait l'occasion. Et c'est ainsi que le premier mois passa, sans incidents majeurs, sans avancées dans sa mission bien qu'elle fût convaincue que cela était étroitement lié aux Cullen.  
Alors que la première semaine d'Octobre touchait à sa fin, Ewilan sortie de la maison où elle menaçait d'étouffer. Elle sortie dans le vent et dans le froid, mais elle ne le sentait pas, elle avait vu pire en Gwendalavir. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le bois, mais contrairement à son habitude elle ne s'arrêta pas. Non, une fois dans le bois, hors de vue, elle se défit de son attitude humaine, laissa la jeune alvariene prendre le dessus. Et elle se mit à courir. Courir comme si elle était le vent. Courir comme si rien ne la retenait sur cette terre. Courir était pour elle synonyme de liberté, et elle vola littéralement dans les bois. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Ellana lui avait apprit à ne pas faire de bruit, à ne pas s'attarder sur chaque appuis suffisamment longtemps pour laisser une marque, produire un son. Alors elle était tel un fantôme qui survolait la forêt. Elle ne savait exactement où elle était, elle avait courut ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et vite. Elle s'arrêta devant une cascade. Le paysage était féérique. Ewilan regarda à ses pieds le gouffre qui s'étendait. Il y avait un lac en dessous, qui avait l'air suffisamment profond pour l'accueillir après une longue chute. Avec un sourire qui menacé de faire de l'ombre au soleil, elle se dévêtit, resta en sous vêtements. L'eau allait être glaciale, mais son aventure dans l'œil d'Otolep, dans ce lac gardien de l'imagination, l'avait protégé à tout jamais de l'eau, elle ne la craignait plus. Et même après que la puissance d'Otolep ait quitté son esprit, l'œil lui avait fait un dernier cadeau, elle ne mourrait pas par l'eau, cette dernière ne la heurterait jamais. Alors elle s'approcha u bord, agrippa de ses orteils le bord de la falaise, sentit des filets d'eau mouiller ses pieds. Ewilan se propulsa en avant, en l'air, et sauta.

Un oiseau qui s'envole,  
Les chaînes qui sont brisées,  
Harmonie.


End file.
